


Just Listen

by RubyFiamma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine finds something in their bedroom that Kagami really wasn't trying to hide, but he doesn't know how to explain it properly without just showing Aomine the reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Set #250
> 
> alloftheprompts: This prompt set can serve for your inspiration directly or as an askbox meme :)
> 
>  _# 5. Why have you not told me?_
> 
> [kagamindaiki](http://kagamindaiki.tumblr.com/) asked : __**"Why have you not told me" aokaga? please (:**  
>   
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

**Just Listen**

* * *

 

 

"Why haven’t you told me?"

Kagami looks up from his magazine, where he's situated on the living room sofa in their shared apartment. Aomine stands in front of him, brows drawn together furiously, mouth pressed into a thin line. He holds an envelope and a single sheet of paper Kagami can only guess is the acceptance letter in his hands. He should've said something earlier, but shit, he forgot. 

Kagami sighs and closes the magazine. He hadn’t planned on telling Aomine until he had figured out himself he had planned on doing, and then hehe had made a decision and things just kinda happened. Life’s been busy, he’s in his first year of college on a basketball scholarship and between practices, games and a part time job, he’s barely had time to think for himself, let alone spend much time with Aomine. Telling him about the letter just kind of slipped his mind.

"I’ve been busy," Kagami says, scrubbing a hand through his mop of red hair. 

"Yeah well, don’t you think this is a little important? What—" Aomine glances at the letter again and tosses it down on the coffee table it down on the coffee table, ushering Kagami to take a look. "It’s dated for over a month ago, Tai. What the fuck?"

Kagami doesn't know what to say, he's not good at arguing with Aomine because it justbgets too heated and he doesn't want it to get to that point. The letter isn't really that much of a big deal, so he shrugs nonchalance in response. It's obviously not the answer Aomine desired, judging by the scowl he had pulling at his features. 

Aomine throws his hands up in frustration and starts pacing the floor. He's angry no doubt, but he's still remaining calmer than Kagami had expected. “Well, did you make a decision? I didn’t even know you applied. How many other things are you hiding from me?”

Kagami rolls his eyes and rises from the couch. He can feel his blood flaring hotter, it's just not easy to remain neutral when Aomine starts accusing him of other things. “Look, I was going to tell you alright? I just forgot! You know how things get, I’ve been busy with college and my part time job—”

"You didn’t think it was important enough to tell me that you applied to a college in  _America,_ you fucking asshole?” Aomine interjects, fury laced in his tone.

"I didn’t apply! I just… Look — three of the top NCAA teams scouted me and I just kinda picked one." Kagami shrugs again and heads for their bedroom hoping Aomine would follow, and when he looks behind him, sure enough Aomine storming right up the hallway after him. "Then I just filled out the paper work and they sent me that."

"Why are you acting so calm? You’re movin' to fuckin'  _North Carolina —_ don’t you think that warrants at least a fuckin' conversation since we’ve been together — ah jeez, I don’t know, three fuckin' years? You were just gonna leave me?”

Kagami enters the bedroom and doesn't stall on a beat when he beelines for their dresser and starts rifling through the top drawer. “I wasn’t planning on leaving you, Dai. I—”

"So… you thought that you would just pick up and move and I’d be  _okay_ with that? That we’d have this amazin' long distance relationship because I  _wouldn’t_ leave your fuckin' stupid ass for doin' this to me in the first place?”

Kagami sighs and turns to Aomine, grabbing him by the elbow and pulls him in close. He doesn't want to this to be a fight with Aomine, this isn't about him getting scouted or moving to another country. He doesn't care about all that if Aomine isn't okay with any of it. But he just won't shut up and let him explain, and Kagami isn't good at expressing himself without tripping over words. Either way, he's close enough now to see the colour high in Aomine's cheeks and he only ever gets this flushed when he he's embarrassed or angry, and since Aomine has next to no shame, Kagami's banking on the latter being the cause.

“Calm down and just listen to me for a minute, Ahomine. I’m  _trying_ to tell you.” 

Aomine’s chest heaves as he growls something unintelligible but nonetheless he capitulates, keeping silent and still while he awaits Kagami's explanation.

Kagami releases him and draws in a breath. "You don’t have a lot going on now, right? The college you’re going to you don’t like, we play on separate teams and we barely get to see each other anymore. I figured that —"

"That what, this was the solution to things?"

Kagami growls, resisting the urge to violently shake the shit out of Aomine, who when got irate would never listen to anything or to anyone. Well, that was Aomine pretty much all of the time. “Will you just  _shut up_ for a second?”

"Fine, fine — but I swear, Bakagami, if you don’t have a reasonable explanation for this, I’m going to kick your fuckin' ass, kick it again and then I’m gonna to pack my shit and that’s it. We’re done." Aomine’s face twists in anger and Kagami can't help but laugh at his overreaction. In turn it makes Aomine sputter furiously while Kagami turns back to the dresser drawer where he pulls out an envelope.

"I  _promise_ I have a good explanation. Here.” He hands the envelope to Aomine, who snatches it from.his fingertips and proceeds to open it. He removes the envelope’s contents and glances over them, then at Kagami and then back at the items he held in his hand. Kagami watched his jaw go slack, his blue eyes go wide. 

"A-airline tickets?"

"Yeah," Kagami shrugged, smiling. "I figured you’d wanna come with me." He had bought the tickets on a whim after he got the letter. He wanted to tell Aomine this way, surprise him maybe, with the tickets and the letter but he had forgot. Shit happens, that was the English saying, wasn't it? Oh well, better late than never. 

"Go… with you… to North Carolina…"

Kagami tried to gauge his reaction, dread slowly pulling at his insides. He hadn’t really thought this through, but what if Aomine said no? What would he do then? Nothing mattered if Aomine didn't agree to it, and he wouldn't go if Aomine refused to go with him, but this was a chance at something bigger for Kagami, and he wanted to share it with the one person that mattered. He was hopeful for this future, but what kind of future would it be without Aomine? Not one Kagami really wanted to try out.

"I m-mean — with the money I have we could get a place down there and you could get into Duke easy," he scrabbled, hoping he could make a convincing argument. "We’d go to the same school, and you’d probably even get on the team if you applied. Right? You’d wanna go with me, wouldn’t you? Because I m-mean... I'd want you to be there and all but..." Kagami trailed off at the risk of sounding like he was begging, because though he loved Aomine, he wasn't about to beg for anything. That'd be way too fucking embarrassing. He could already feel his face heating up with with each minute Aomine remained silent, with the words  _This was a really bad idea_ on repeat in his head like a really awful and outdated record. 

Aomine was still awestruck and he stared at the tickets in his hand for a long time before giving Kagami any kind of response. Kagami was almost sure by this point that he was going to say no. That’s why when Aomine grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in, Kagami squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for a blow. That’s why, when Aomine kissed him instead, he froze. 

"Is… is that a yes?" he murmured against Aomine’s lips, heart pounding so fast it threatened to burst right through his chest. 

Aomine grinned. “What the fuck do you think, Bakagami?”

Kagami really couldn’t think now, not with elation swelling in his chest and Aomine’s tongue down his throat but either way, he guessed this was a surprise worth holding out on. 


End file.
